Conventional spring assemblies are comprised of spaced, parallel rows of helical springs. The upper and lower ends of the springs are knotted and adjacent springs in the rows are connected by helices of binding wire extending transversely of the rows from side to side of the assembly. The knots of the terminal coils at the upper and lower ends of the springs and the knotting of helical lengths of binding wire represent added manufacturing operations and costs. It is the purpose of this invention to eliminate the need for knotting the coils and to minimize the use of binding wire to thus reduce the cost of manufacture and the overall weight of the spring assembly.